I'd Lie
by saysay586
Summary: Max likes Fang but she thinks he doesn't like her back. So if anyone asked her if she liked him, she'd have no choice but to lie. Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. AU and a bit OOC. Rated T for minor swearing. Fax and Fluff at the end!


**I'd Lie**

**This one-shot, as you can assume, is based on Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie". I know that a lot of people have made songfics using this song but I couldn't get this idea out of my head!**

**Also I know I'm should post a new chapter for "Camp Shadowhunter" but I've been busy starting high school, sister's b-day, swim, band, piano, and reading. Not to mention, writing this one-shot and I'm starting a new story called "Cottage Life" about Maximum Ride! And I sort of have writers block…**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters nor do I own the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. But the plot line of this fanfic is mine!**

* * *

"Hey, Max, turn it up!" She hears from next to her.

She turns up the music and looks in the passenger seat of her convertible. She sees her best friend of 12 years, ever since they were 4. They know everything about each other and honestly, she can't think of anyone better to be sitting in that passenger seat than Fang, her best friend.

"So how's Vinner?" he asks. Fang had transferred to Cloacker Academy, a private school in town, from Vinner Public H.S. where all his old friends go, including Max, for his last 2 years of high school.

"The same as usual," Max responds. "Iggy and Ella finally admitted their feelings for each other and are dating now. I find them making out everywhere!" Max shudders, remembering this morning when she woke up and went downstairs to go get food and found them making out on the counter. "How's Cloaker?"

"Surprisingly good. I met a couple of dudes and they seem pretty cool. There is a girl that has asked me out 10 times and can't take no for an answer! I swear she could be Bridget's twin! Not only do they both have red hair, she dresses and acts slutty, just like Bridget. I also made the football team as second-string quarterback!"

Max glances over at Fang when he's talking and can't help but stare at his gorgeous obsidian eyes, which have flecks of aqua, grey, emerald, and gold in them.

But now, Max has a shocked expression on her face. "I've never heard you say so much before! You almost sounded like Nudge!"

He rolls his eyes. "Anyways," Fang continues "I'd never go out with her. I mean, no offence to that girl, but I will NEVER fall in love, I swear, Max," he explains as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Max laughs and says "I know you won't, Fang." But she secretly hopes he will. Up until this year, Fang has always just been her best friend. But now, Max has started to grow feelings for him and even though she knows he'll never return them. In fact, the thought of Max liking him probably hasn't even crossed his mind; she can't help but hope he will.

"Hey, I have a new joke for you." Fang exclaims. Ever since Max and Fang were little, they made it tradition that every time they saw each other, one of them would tell a joke. A little dorky, maybe, but its tradition.

"Okay, what is it?" Max enquires.

"Why don't you want to go outside when it's raining cats and dogs?" he said.

"I don't know… because an 80 pound dog could land on your head and you could die?"

Fang gives her a look that says "it's just a joke" and finishes the joke. "Because you might step… in a poodle!" **(1)**

Max rolls her eyes and fakes a smile, because it wasn't that funny. Fang must have thought it was funny because he is trying so hard not to laugh.

They fall into a comfortable silence until the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons comes on. Max sighs and turns up the radio, knowing that that was Fang's favourite song.

As he is trying unsuccessfully to keep a smile off of his normally stoic face, Max's mind travels elsewhere. She thinks of everything she knows about Fang. How his favourite colour is actually green and not black, contrary to what he wears and he might say. How he absolutely LOVES to argue, especially with Max. How he is born on the 17th of September, exactly 1 month younger than Max.

She thinks of his 6 year old sister and how pretty she will become. She thinks of his father, who is like her actual dad because her dad left before she was born, and how Fang has his father's eyes.

"Hey, Max?" Fang says, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" Max snaps.

"You just drove by the restaurant."

"Oh." Max makes a u-turn and pulls into the parking lot. As she's getting out of the car she tells herself "but if anyone asks me if I love him, I'll lie."

* * *

Max and Fang walk into Olive Garden and the hostess leads them to a booth in the corner. Their waitress walks over to their table and asks "What can I get you 2 lovebirds?"

"We are not lovebirds!" Both Max and Fang say at the same time. They both look at each other and blush. "We're just friends." Max explains. **(2)**

Max and Fang order and start talking.

"It's crowded in here," Fang states, looking around the room.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Max says, rolling her eyes. But her mind was still elsewhere. Why does someone who knows her so well, overlook the fact that she likes him! Honestly, shouldn't some sort of light turn on in his head? Doesn't he know that she's had him memorized for so long?

"So did you hear on the news about that company that was experimenting on kids?" Max asks Fang, changing the topic.

Fang's face turns hard as he says steely "Yeah, I did. It's wrong. Most of those kids are my sister's age!"

"I know. These people are ruining the lives of so many children. I even heard that some of the kids were accidently killed during some of the procedures," Max says sadly, watching Fang, who still has an even expression on his face, like usual. He only really and truly smiles when he and Max are alone.

"Hi, Fang! Fancy seeing you here," a voice says from behind Max. She turns around to find a girl similar to Max in hair and eye colour, height, and weight. Max hears Fang clear his throat and say "Maya, this is my friend Max. Max, this is my science partner Maya."

Max was confused for a couple of seconds; why was Fang being awkward? Then she realized that he must like Maya. And judging by the look on Maya's face, she likes him too. Trying not to sound depressed, Max says "Hey. Did you want to sit with us?"

"Sure!" She responds, sliding into the booth on Fang's side. Max tries to hide her disappointment.

After a couple of moments of awkward silence, Fang gets up and says "I'm going to the bathroom," and walks away. Maya and Max are left sitting awkwardly until Max breaks the silence.

"So, do you like Fang?" she asks, bluntly. Subtly was not one of Max's strong points.

Maya leans over the table and whispers to Max "Don't tell anyone but I have a major crush on him. Since you guys are, like, best friends, can you help me get to know him better?"

Max was going to protest but seeing the look on Maya's face changed her mind. She took a big sigh and said "Fine, fine! What do you want to know?"

"His favourite colour, about his family, what he's really like, and really, anything!" she lists.

"Well," Max begins. "This is what I can tell you about Fang. Even though he is always wearing black and people think he's emo, he's not. In fact, secretly, his favourite colour's green. Also he absolutely loves to argue. We had a 3 hour; non-stop, long argument once and I don't even remember what it was about anymore! He was born on the 17th of September and likes the fact that his birthday in the fall."

"He has an amazing family," Max continues. "He lives with his mom, his dad, and his 2 siblings, Gazzy, who is 9, and Angel, who is 7. They are both so cute. Speaking of his family, Fang's gorgeous obsidian eyes were inherited from his dad. He is so lucky to have those eyes. I feel sometimes those eyes can stare straight into my soul."

The whole time Max was talking, Maya was making a weird faces, and then made a face of understanding. Max was really confused and asks "What's wrong?"

"Oh,nothing!" Maya says, getting up. "I think I'm going to just leave you 2 lovebirds alone now." With a mischievous grin on her face, she leaves the Olive Garden.

At that moment, Fang comes back. "Where did Maya go?"

"I don't know," Max responds, confusedly. "She just left."

* * *

"Well that was an amazing meal!" Max exclaims.

"No kidding, Max." Fang snickered. "You ate almost double what I had and I'm a teenage boy!"

After paying, Fang stands, waiting outside the booth for Max, whose trying to get her jacket back on. "Max, I'm going to get the car started. Meet me outside." And with that, he walks away.

After a couple of moments, Max finally gets her coat on and heads towards the exit. As she's walking out of the restaurant, the hostess comments "You are lucky to have a guy like that." Max turns around to tell her that they are no dating but the hostess is already seating another customer.

Max wonders, as she's walking to the car, what it would be like if she told Fang and that she likes him. If only she could tell him how she's holding every breath for him.

* * *

Max pulls into Fang's driveway and they both get out of the car and enter Fang's house. As Fang is closing the front door, 4 feet coming plowing down the stairs.

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy exclaim as they both jump into Max's arms. Max looks down at them and smiles. "Hey, you guys! How are you?"

"Good!" Angel responds. "C'mon Maxie, we have to show you something!" Angel and Gazzy pull Max down to their playroom in the basement and for 15 minutes, they play with their toys. Then Max realizes that Fang isn't there.

"You guys keep playing. I'm gonna go find Fang" Max informs them. Max heads to the second floor of his house and towards Fang's room. She was about knock on his door when she hears faint music coming from his room. Max realizes that it's Fang. Nobody but his family and Max know that he loves to play guitar and also can write songs. Even though the sound is muffled, she can still hear the music.

_"… I think she can see through everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is "My god, she's beautiful"_

_"She doesn't need no makeup _

_And I'll just pray for a miracle…"_

At that moment, Max walks in, sits on Fang's bed with him, and he stops playing. "Did you write that song?" she asks, disappointed, thinking that he wrote it for Maya.

"Yeah…" he responds. "Did you like it?"

"It was beautiful," She whispers.

"It's about a girl I like. She is the most beautiful, funny, sarcastic girl I know. She has these dazzling chocolate eyes that I can't help but love. We are such good friends but I wish we were something more." Fang explains.

Max looks down at her feet and says, trying not to cry, "Well, I hope you can get Maya to like you back."

"No, Max, you've got it all wrong." Fang disagreed; grabbing Max's chin and making her look up at him and into his gorgeous eyes, where she sees nothing but love. "You are the one I love."

Then, his lips are on hers, and they fit perfectly together, like it was made to be. He tries to pull back, but Max deepens the kiss. He puts his hands around her waist and she puts her hands around his neck. She feels his tongue brush against her lip and she opens her mouth to let him in.

After a few minutes of kissing, they slowly pull back. Fang looks deep into Max's eyes and says "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

_10 years later._

"C'mon, Max, it's your wedding day, you have to wear makeup!" Ella, Max's sister complains.

Max sighs, knowing she'll never win this fight. "Fine. But not too much!" she demands.

After her hair, make up and dress are all ready, Max stands outside the chapel, waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle. She hears the music start up inside and one by one, her bridesmaids, Angel, Nudge, and Ella go into the chapel. Finally it's Max's turn. With a big sigh, turns to her mother, who is walking down Max down the aisle since she never met her father.

"Are you ready, Maximum?" her mom asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, they walk into the church. Everyone is staring at Max but she can only concentrate on one face: _Fang's._

She reaches the alter, where mom kisses her forehead and goes to her seat. Max walks up to where Fang is standing and they look at each other, their gazes filled with love.

The whole ceremony goes by really fast and it is finally time for their handwritten vows.

"Max, ever since we met, I've been in love with you and I knew that someday, somehow I was going to get you to love me back. Well, I've got to say, I was right." The attendees chuckle. "That day when I first told you I loved you, I kept thinking "what if she didn't like me, what if this ruins our friendship, what if, what if. But to me the possibility of your liking me was more powerful than the risk I was taking. Now, I am so happy that I took that risk and are gonna be with you forever"

Fang finishes his vows and Max has tears in her eyes as she says hers.

"I've known you for as long as I could remember and I know everything about you. I know that your favourite colour's green, that we argue more than any couple I know but we always either end up making up or making out in the end." The attendees chuckle again at this. "I know that you love the fact that you're born in the fall. I know that your sisters beautiful and that you have your father's eyes. And I know that if anyone asked me if I loved you, I wouldn't lie."

And with that they sealed everything with a kiss…

* * *

**OMG I am actually really happy on how this turned out! It's 2619 words including the A/N's which is CRAZY but not surprising considering how long this took for me to make!**

**1) I know that joke is really lame but a couple of my friends were told this joke at camp once and literally thought and still do think that it's the most hilarious joke on the planet. They wouldn't stop repeating the whole camp! It was really annoying!**

**2) If anybody didn't know the whole "We're not lovebirds" thing is from Danny Phantom. I found it just worked with the story.**

**Anyways, now that I finally finished this, I'm going to start on updating Camp Shadowhunter!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Saysay586**


End file.
